Product quality testing is currently a very important part in the manufacture of electronic products such as tablet computers or mobile phones. Test items typically include: key sensitivity test, test of the working status and performance of the screen and various internal components, test of conductivity of the internal assembled circuitry, test of whether various components are operative by means of virtual programs after they are assembled, and so on.
Regarding the key testing unit, existing test jig designs are relatively simple, and a cylinder is generally employed to drive a key depression test head to conduct test of the keys of the product to be tested. In practice, the cylinder drives the key depression test head to move in the direction of the keys until the key depression test head presses on the keys. But the testers have found that during such tests, there is no way to control the pressing force of the key depression test head. As such, when the pressing force is too large, it would easily cause the keys to be damaged, otherwise when the pressing force is too small, the key depression test head would not be in full contact with the keys or the pressing force would be insufficient causing the test result inaccurate.
In order to address the above problem, a pressure sensor needs to be installed to monitor and control the pressing force of the key depression test head within the specified range. With the above-described cylinder configuration design, however, it would be impossible to install the pressure sensor, so other alternative schemes need to be considered to substitute the above cylinder configuration design.
In addition, regarding the circuit testing unit, the test connection ports are usually implemented as male or female terminals matched with the flex circuits of the product to be tested. Such male-and-female connections can easily cause wear and tear to the terminals of the flex circuits of the product under test, and so cannot meet the requirements for fine products.